


animal

by picht



Series: black eyes black hearts [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Monsters, PWP, Teratophilia, frank is a fucking FREAK, i'mmmm going to hell, monster!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: “I know you don’t, like, look like this all the time, right?” Frank asks, one evening. His mom is gone for the night and if he’s hoping that this venture will result in freaky monster sex, well, no one needs to know that just yet.“I mean,” Gerard says, and then stops to consider what exactly he wants to say. “Not really. I mean it’s pretty much, like, the face is the same but… my teeth and eyes look different naturally. Like, my teeth are sharper and my eyes, uh, are black.” Fuck, Frank thinks. It already sounds like some freaky shit he would be into.//ancient-monster-that-lives-in-the-woods!gerard/horny-teenage-sex-freak!frank. belongs in the 'verse of a bigger fic i'm currently working on. pretty much pwp, albeit kinda shitty pwp





	animal

**Author's Note:**

> me and this au's frank seeing each other in public: [same hat comic except its same kink]
> 
>  
> 
> hi! it's me, again, this time with some freaky monster porn bc monsters are hot and if you disagree you're just lying to yourself. this is set in a 'verse i'm currently working on with a fic with actual plot and shit, but it's taking A Bit and i really wanted to get something published so here's some shitty porn. i literally wrote this in like 30 minutes so it's not the best but It's Fine
> 
> i'm not willing to ask or commission any artists to draw art for my fucking teratophilia bandom fanfiction so i dont have a picture of what gerard looks like but basically its [this gerard](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/134456100/images/13e63076c29ced0c.jpg) with pointy teeth like a large constrictor snake and black eyes like a demon. this is what i think about when i lay in bed at night, y'all

Okay, so, Frank will be the first to admit that he’s an absolute freak. Gerard is _hot_ , scars and all. Frank knows that Gerard has some control over his appearance, and that, for Frank’s sake, he tries to make himself seem as human as possible. But damn if Frank doesn’t think that Gerard would probably still be hot without putting on the human front, if not hotter. So it’s part curiosity and part Straight Up Lust that inspires Frank to ask Gerard one night if he’ll stop putting on such a show for him, for just a moment.

“I know you don’t, like, look like this all the time, right?” Frank asks one evening. His mom is gone for the night and if he’s hoping that this venture will result in freaky monster sex, well, no one needs to know that just yet.

“I mean,” Gerard says, and then stops to consider what exactly he wants to say. “Not really. I mean it’s pretty much, like, the face is the same but… my teeth and eyes look different naturally. Like, my teeth are sharper and my eyes, uh, are black.” Fuck, Frank thinks. It already sounds like some freaky shit he would be into.

“Can I, uh…” Frank isn’t sure how to phrase this, isn’t sure how Gerard will take it. He considers for a moment, and then just decides to go for it. “Can you show me? Can I see?”

“Why would you— _wait_ ,” Gerard says. He looks up from his drawing and stares at Frank for a few moments, calculatingly. Frank feels like he’s looking straight into his soul. “Is this… is this a sex thing?”

“No!” Frank says, too fast and too loud.

“Oh my god, it is! You want to see me like that because you think it’ll be hot!”

“No I don’t!” Frank insists, but after looking at Gerard’s disbelieving face for a second, sighs and admits to his agenda. “Yeah, okay, it’s a sex thing. I’m sorry that I find my boyfriend hot and want to fuck him all the time, so sue me.” Gerard bites his lip at this.

“I mean,” he says. “I guess I’d be willing to show you? Just for a second though, like you’ll probably think it’s disgusting so I don’t want to scare you, like, beyond repair. So just for a second.”

“That’s fine with me, all I need is a second,” Frank says, but he’s crossing his fingers behind his back, because if it’s anything like he’s imagined, he’s gonna need way longer than a second.

“Okay,” Gerard says, biting his lip still. “Just… don’t freak out.”

Before Frank can say anything else, Gerard starts… _changing_ , is the best way Frank can think to put it. There’s not much _to_ change, but Frank watches as Gerard’s teeth lengthen and sharpen till they look almost like snake teeth, and when he looks up from Gerard’s mouth, his eyes are completely black, and glossy like a beetle shell.

Frank doesn’t say anything at first, mostly because he’s focussing too hard on trying not to come in his damn pants at the sight, but Gerard takes it as a negative sign. “Um… Okay,” Gerard says. It’s really strange to hear his high pitched voice coming out of the mouth of the literal monster that is sat before Frank. “I’ll just, uh, change back now, since I’m pretty sure I’ve scarred you for life.”

“No!” Frank yells, and reaches out a hand to stop Gerard. His skin is even paler than normal, and colder to the touch. “Don’t! I’m just…” He stops, unsure what to say.

“You’re just… what? Terrified? Disgusted?” Gerard says it in a joking manner, but it’s pretty clear that he wholeheartedly believes that there’s no way Frank could ever be attracted to him like this.

“No, I’m just… basking.”

“Basking?” Gerard is confused.

“Yes!” Frank says defensively. “I’m basking! You’re so fucking hot I’m literally about to come in my pants at the sight of you because apparently I’m an even bigger freak than I imagined, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re hot as hell. So, I’m basking.”

“Wait,” Gerard says, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Like, for real? You think I’m hot like this?” There’s a moment of silence, but before Frank can respond, Gerard says, “You want me to fuck you like this, Frankie?” His whole demeanor has changed now and he’s slowly crawled up Frank’s bed and on top of Frank, pinning the boy down, straddling his waist and resting the entirety of his weight on his hips. Gerard can feel where Frank is hard through their pants. “I’d suck your cock but I don’t know how much you’d trust me with these teeth.”

“Jesus Christ, Gerard,” Frank says, voice low and breathy. When he looks up into Gerard’s eyes and sees nothing but a black emptiness, it just makes him harder. He’s such a freak.

“Would you let me do it, Frankie? Would you let me put your cock in my mouth? I’d be real careful, I promise.” Gerard grinds down onto Frank’s cock. He’s wearing pajama bottoms without underwear and Gerard can see a wet spot where the head of his dick has been leaking. He wants to lick it.

“Yes,” Frank whines. He tries to buck up but Gerard is too strong and he can’t move, which just makes things exponentially hotter.

“ _God_ ,” Gerard says. His mouth is centimeters away from Frank’s ear, and every time Frank feels his hot breath on his neck, he shivers. “I could just eat you up right now, Frankie. You smell so good all the time, but especially now, especially when I’m like this. I could just fucking devour you. And you would let me, wouldn’t you?” He punctuates this by continuing to grind down on Frank, relishing in the way the human is whining and gasping.

“Yes, Gee,” Frank whines, biting his lip. He still can’t buck up, and he’s getting frustrated. He needs to come. “You could do it, you could do anything you want, I would let you. Would let you do anything to me, please, Gee.” He’s so close, just needs a tiny bit more and—”Bite me, Gerard.”

“What?” Gerard asks, taken aback. Frank has been pretty responsive to all the dirty talk, but he hadn’t really expected him to want Gerard to deliver.

“Please, Gee, bite me, I need it, need to come, please,” So Gerard moves his mouth down to Frank’s collarbone and, without warning, bites him hard and fast. It’s like a snake bite, sharp teeth in an out in seconds. Gerard knows it hurts, because Frank screams, and it’s not the same way that he screams when he’s getting fucked nice and slow, it’s a _pained_ scream—he sounds _scared_. Gerard tries to ignore how hot he finds that, and laps up all the blood pooled around the bite before looking down and seeing the wet spot spreading rapidly on the front of Frank’s pants from where he’s just come untouched, from just some grinding, dirty talk, and a bite.

Gerard gasps, and realizes he’s achingly hard. He lifts himself off of Frank, whose body sags down like a ragdoll’s, and crawls up onto his knees, shuffling so that he’s straddling Frank’s chest. They’ve never done this before, or even talked about it, but Gerard feels like an animal and he needs to mark what’s his, and he really doesn’t think Frank will mind.

He undoes his pants and pulls his cock out, jerking hard and fast over Frank’s face and neck. Frank realizes what he’s doing and moans brokenly, appreciative but too tired to do anything but lay there and talk. “Fuck yeah, Gee, Baby, that’s so fucking hot, come on.” Gerard is moaning and working his hand impossibly faster. He can feel it coming, can feel that it’s about to slam into him like a freight train. “That’s it, Babe, come on me. Come on my fucking _face_ , holy _fuck_.” Frank has just enough time to close his eyes and get his mouth open before Gerard is coming all over him, strands of come hitting his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his tongue.

Frank opens his eyes slowly, grinning up at Gerard, stomach swooping when his gaze is met with blank, dark eyes. He’s happy to realize that it’s just as hot now as it was before he came. Frank scoops up Gerard’s come with his fingers and then sucks them clean while Gerard watches, biting his lip.

Frank blinks, and the next thing he knows, Gerard is back to normal; scars still covering his face, but with hazel eyes and his usual tiny, blunt, human teeth. Frank thinks about what they’ve just done, trying to decide if it’s something that needs to be talked about or not, and decides honesty is the best policy. “That was the hottest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me,” He says, and Gerard laughs.

“Yeah?” Gerard asks, and Frank nods vehemently while pulling Gerard down to lay next to him.

“Fuck yes. I love you so much, Dude, you don’t even _know_.”

Gerard laughs. “I love you, too, _Dude_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i will get back to writing wholesome ot3 fic soon, i just have to get this out of my head first


End file.
